


Tied to Very Thee

by jusrecht



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-09 18:59:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jusrecht/pseuds/jusrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyuhyun has a paranoid, overprotective twin brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tied to Very Thee

**Author's Note:**

> The title is taken from _To Celia_ , a poem by Sir C. Sedley.

“You’re fucking him, aren’t you?”  
  
It was the same voice and the same face and the same build—even possibly the same clothes, which he could almost swear belonging to Kyuhyun. The young man was leaning against the fan-scribbled wall next to the front door of his apartment, arms crossed, face folded into an eerily familiar scowl. In a simple striped shirt and jeans, he looked exactly like the love of Siwon’s life.  
  
Perhaps the effect was deliberate, but even with all those similarities, from so many paces away, he could tell that this wasn’t his boyfriend.  
  
Siwon sighed, preparing himself for battle. “Don’t you want to, I don’t know, step inside first before asking me something like that?”  
  
“I have zero interest in you, Choi.”  
  
“Which I’m very glad to hear, to be honest,” he responded wryly, halting in front of the other man. “But what I actually mean is Kyuhyun and I haven’t gotten this far without considerable efforts and honestly, a lot of painful sacrifices. I’m not going to let them all go down the drain only because his twin brother doesn’t know what discretion means.”  
  
The younger man’s eyes narrowed a little, but he moved one step aside to allow him entry. “Then why don’t you open the door instead of bragging about your sob story here?”  
  
Siwon almost winced but decided not to respond and went to unlock the door instead. As much as he loved Kyuhyun, he really could not say the same about his twin brother. They might have the same face and voice and virtually the same _everything_ in the physical department—but Cho Kyuhoon had always struck him as sharper, rougher, _nastier_ even—and certainly nowhere as lovable as his two-minute-younger brother.  
  
It did not help, Siwon reflected grimly, that he was now in the same room alone with the elder of the two and currently being bombarded with a series of deadly stares. The strong smell of cigarettes around the other man certainly did not improve his opinion either. Heaving a deep sigh, Siwon warily closed the door behind them, but before he could so much as reach for the light switch, Kyuhoon had already launched his next attack.  
  
“We’re inside now. So are you fucking him or not?”  
  
“I love him,” Siwon replied stiffly, unable to filter the profuse hints of irritation out of his voice. It had already cost him a considerable amount of self-control not to react aggressively after hearing their act of love-making being called such. He didn’t really mind that word coming from Kyuhyun’s mouth (especially in moments of passion) but the rest of the world didn’t have that privilege, including Kyuhyun’s twin brother.  
  
“Sure, whatever, except that wasn’t my question, genius.”  
  
“Fine,” Siwon muttered through gritted teeth. “Yes, I am, as a matter of fact, fucking him. Anything else?”  
  
The last word had scarcely left his mouth when Siwon suddenly found himself roughly pushed against the wall. The force was enough to knock the breath out of his chest and leave him reeling, pain exploding in his head after the back of his skull made contact with the wall. “Just because he doesn’t reject your filthy advances doesn’t mean that you can have your way with him,” Kyuhoon was saying in a low, dangerous voice. “If you dare to hurt him even by a finger, I’m going to rip your balls off. And then I'll let you watch as I feed them to the dogs.”  
  
“He’s stronger than you think,” Siwon finally managed to reply, the pounding in his head barely subsiding.  
  
The other man scoffed. “Of course he is. He’s my fucking brother. But that doesn’t give you a license to hurt him.”  
  
“I’m not trying to hurt him,” Siwon snapped back, his voice rising. “Look, all I want is to make him happy. You can choose to believe it or not, but that’s the truth. Our road won’t be easy, yes—and you don’t have to tell me that. I’m the one living this life. I’m the one who falls in love with another man. I know exactly how difficult that is.”  
  
“I don’t give a rat’s ass about you,” was Kyuhoon's sharp retort. “But he’s the one you’re dragging down with. He’s going to feel all that pain and shit too—and all because you can’t keep your hands to yourself. I care about _him_ , not you.”  
  
“He can make his own decisions.” Siwon found himself fighting back, a rough push against those familiar-but-not shoulders. He ignored the slight pang in his chest as the younger man grunted, stumbling a few steps back—because this was still someone who looked like Kyuhyun and some parts of him _still_ couldn’t tell the difference. “And it’s really none of your business, so if you can just _back off_ –”  
  
“You think I give a damn whether it’s my business or not?” Kyuhoon interrupted him, his tone both abrasive and scornful.  
  
“You should, because he’s already made up his mind. And in case you’ve forgotten, he also knows what he’s doing.”  
  
“I don’t care. He’s my brother and that’s that.”  
  
“Well, guess what,” Siwon drawled, deliberately dragging each consonant only because he knew how much it would annoy the other man. Contrary to popular belief, Choi Siwon could be nasty too, and the smug, sharp smirk he was donning now was about as nasty as it got. “That precious brother of yours? He’s in love with me.”  
  
The sudden rage twisting Kyuhoon’s expression told him that a fist could be expected to land on his face in the very near future, but Siwon had enough sense to add quickly, “And I’m in love with him too. Maybe it’s difficult to believe but I–”  
  
A sound coming from the front door cut the remainder of his tirade clean. They both watched in silence as it was pushed open from the other side, revealing the very subject of their argument. Kyuhyun, looking pale and exhausted, stopped dead in his track at the sight of his boyfriend and brother caught in what seemed like a potential fistfight.  
  
“What's happening?” he asked, apprehension quick to eclipse any other expression on his face, including surprise.  
  
“Nothing,” Kyuhoon had answered before Siwon could so much come up with a clear train of thought, his tone already returning to its usual careless pitch. He shoved his hands into his jeans’ pockets and headed to the door, muttering something about having a meeting with a group of investors for his new game—but then abruptly turned around at the last second.  
  
Arguing with someone who looked exactly like his boyfriend had been surreal enough, but it was nothing compared to watching how said boyfriend was being embraced from behind by by the person who shared his face. The touch was loving, intimate, and Siwon had to give himself a very firm mental shake to remember that they were brothers and he had absolutely nothing to be jealous about.  
  
And certainly there was no remotely acceptable reason for him to begin fantasising about having _two_ Kyuhyuns at once.  
  
“You should see me more,” Kyuhoon suddenly said in a quiet, almost sad voice.  
  
Kyuhyun did not even blink at his brother’s rapid change of mood. Instead, his eyes softened and a small laugh escaped his lips. “Come on, big boy. I just saw you yesterday.”  
  
The circle of Kyuhoon’s arms tightened. “That wasn’t what I...” He paused, burying his face deeper in the crook of Kyuhyun’s neck. For a moment, it almost seemed like he had broken down and cried, but when he raised his head again, his eyes were dry.  
  
“It doesn’t matter,” he muttered, sounding petulant now. “Anyway. Looks like you’ve got yourself a very smitten—if very stupid—boyfriend.”  
  
Kyuhyun’s gaze met his, and Siwon felt his breath catch when his lover shot him a small, affectionate smile. “I know,” Kyuhyun said simply. “And the good news is, I love him too.”  
  
“Well,” Kyuhoon threw one last glare at Siwon’s direction, “it's your life, but just make sure not to let him trample all over your heart.”  
  
And then he leaned over, two fingers tipping Kyuhyun’s chin, and gave the corner of his lips a kiss. It was supposed to be an innocent gesture, Siwon thought darkly, and yet it wasn’t. In fact, he almost bristled when one of Kyuhoon’s hands settled on the curve of Kyuhyun’s hip, giving it a gentle squeeze.  
  
“What was that about?” Kyuhyun asked him once his brother had left.  
  
“You have a really paranoid, overprotective brother,” Siwon replied dryly, turning around and dumping his bag into a chair. “But somehow I’m not really surprised.”  
  
“Did he say something?” Kyuhyun’s voice followed him into the living room.  
  
Siwon turned, now leaning against the back of the couch, and gave his boyfriend a half smirk. “Just that he’d feed my balls to the dogs if I dared to hurt even an inch of your hair.”  
  
Kyuhyun rolled his eyes. “He’s just talking nonsense. Please don’t take him seriously.”  
  
“On the contrary, I have every intention to take him seriously,” Siwon declared, pulling his lover into his arms, loving how Kyuhyun didn’t even try to resist him. “You know that I love you, right?”  
  
Kyuhyun smirked—just like his twin brother had, and yet it was an entirely different smirk—and this one, Siwon could safely say, he loved with all his heart. “You’re really intimidated by him, aren’t you?” the younger man purred, lips brushing lightly against his jaw.  
  
“Maybe a little,” Siwon admitted. “But we happen to want the same thing, so it’s alright.”  
  
A glint came to Kyuhyun’s eyes as he locked his hands behind Siwon’s neck. “FYI it’s not him you’ll need to worry about if you dare to, I quote, trample all over my heart. It’ll be me. Because I’ll find you first and I’ll do all those things he has promised and I’ll _personally_ feed your balls to the dogs myself. Only then can he have the rest.”  
  
Siwon laughed, kissing the top of his boyfriend’s head. “Message received,” he said solemnly.  
  
“Good.” Kyuhyun was now smiling, and it was all Siwon needed to pull him into a proper kiss.  
  
  
 ** _End_**  
  
  


\---

  
  
---


End file.
